Wicked
by blackpixiewings1218
Summary: Summary inside! AU HarryDraco. Yes this is a SLASH story. If you don't like that then please don't bother opening the first chapter! Thank you!
1. Wickedly Smiling

Title: Wicked

Author: blackpixiewings1218

Summary: Harry Potter. Vampire. Killing for 100 years without regret. Poor Draco. Never should have fallen in love.

Rating: T/M (just being careful)

Disclaimer: These stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: This is not a one-shot. There will be more chapters...soon I hope. I have not given up on "The Trouble With Kids" It is just being revamped, extremly revamped. I've been wanting to write a vamp story for a while and now I have got one in the making! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! I love reviews!

* * *

Kyle stood from her seat at the base of the old oak tree and stretched her arms above her head. The sun was setting behind her, turning the sky a bright orange, fading into a darker blue color farther out in front or her. With a small sigh, she bent down and grabbed her bag from the ground, slinging it over her shoulder and she set off at a quick pace to her house. She sighed again. Her mother would be wondering where she had gone off to. 

The warm air from the day was swiftly turning into a bitter cold. It stung her lungs to breathe. She turned the corner onto her street when the street lamps came to life. Their harsh glare cast strange shadows around her. She sped up her walk so that she was in a slow jog. Why, oh why, did her house have to be at the end of the street?

The sun had completely disappeared from the sky now, leaving it a murky blue color. There was no moon or stars shining through the cloud cover, the only light was the few street lamps that lite the way.

Kyle spun around when she heard a noise come from behind her. She scanned the street for any sign of a stray animal, but she couldn't see anything with the lack of light. She shivered and turned back towards the direction of her home taking off in a slow run.

She shouldn't have stayed out late.

Kyle heard another noise come from behind her. It was louder than last time. She didn't bother to check it out. Instead she picked up her pace, now into a full out run. Her breathing was harsh and loud to her own ears. Her dark hair whipped about her face as she ran.

An involuntary shudder came over her.

Kyle slowed down to catch her breath. She strained her ears to try and catch any other sound. She didn't hear anything.

Putting a hand on her chest she tried to slow her breathing. A shaky smile spread over her face and she chided her stupidity. There was nothing chasing her. She started walking again. Her house was only seven houses away now.

There was a tinkling of glass from the right of her.

She stopped.

A gust of air came from the left of her.

She whipped her head around.

There was nothing there.

She heard breathing from behind her.

She slowly turned.

A pair of emerald green eyes and a wickedly fanged smile met her brown eyes and frightened face.

A searing pain was at her neck and she was dead before she knew it.

Harry sighed after her drained the girl. She was quite a looker.

'She tastes just as she looks, sweet.'

He put the body between two of the houses and walked away without looking back.

Harry Potter was a wicked, merciless, vampire.

He smirked.

Oh yes, he was.


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Here's the second chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review please!!

* * *

Summer, 1907, England

Harry Potter leaned forward over the water. The morning mist sprayed his face. Oh how he loved the sea spray first thing in the morning! It always brought a smile to his face. Though today was slightly different. Today the spray brought no smile to Harry's face, not even the smallest quirk of the mouth. No, today Harry's mouth was drawn in a thin line, his thick eyebrows scrunched together. No, today something was troubling Harry. And he hadn't the faintest clue as to what that was.

All his affairs were in order, none of his friends were ill, and he himself was not ill. There was nothing that he could think of that would give him this unsteady feeling.

He leaned away from the now splashing waves. Slowly he stood and walked away from the shore, hands in his pockets, deep in thought.

He had nothing to worry about really. Actually he should be celebrating with his dear friend Ron. Ron had finally proposed to his girlfriend, Hermione, of five years and she had said yes. He had been happy to hear the news at first, but this troubling feeling had come not too long after the engagement was announced.

Harry was sure that he was not jealous of Ron. He did not want Hermione for himself, though a lovely woman, he would never be able to handle her brashness. He had thought that maybe it was that he was jealous of their courtship, that maybe he wanted one for himself, but he had always been happy to be alone. Actually he preferred it that way.

So troubled by his thoughts, Harry did not notice when he walked into the market or that there was someone in front of him. He walked right into them and sent them both crashing to the ground.

Harry scrambled to get back up. Once he had righted himself he reached out a hand to the person that he had crashed into. A small hand fit delicately into his own larger one. He gently pulled up the poor soul that he had squashed.

He started to apologize, but a hand stopped him. He blinked at the hand in his face. How rude!

Connected to the hand was an arm covered in a light blue lace, clearly belonging to a woman.

"It's all right. You don't have to apologize. I was carelessly reading my book and not paying attention to what was going on around me. It's my fault." She had a very soft voice.

Harry looked into her eyes. They were black. Her skin was pale and flawless. Harry blushed. She was very beautiful.

"No, no! It was my fault. It was careless of me. I'm sure that your dress has been ruined now." His gaze fell to her dress. She laughed a little. It was like a soft tinkling of bells.

"I'm sure it's fine. Thank you. I'm Bellatrix Black and you are?" she inquired.

"Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to make you aquaintence." He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. It was as cold as ice.

"Oh yes, I have heard about you. You inherited your family's fortune when you were 10, yes? Then to the suprise of most you managed to uphold it and maintain your home. You were all the talk on the streets for years. Yes I do remember the aweful things said behind your back." she delicately shook her head. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Harry was staring at her in shock. That had been 10 years ago and she didn't look any older then 20, how did she remember that. Harry shook himself out of his own thoughts. He gave Bellatrix a warm smile.

"It's quite alright. I'm used to people mentioning that when they first meet me. It is something of a scandal. A lot of people don't know how a 10 year old could have learned how to manage their estate all on their own. The thing is though, I had a lot of help from a family friend, but alas, he is not that popular with the public and was not given any of the credit that he deserved." Harry paused. He bit his lip slightly, then asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me? I know a small park near by that has the most gorgeous oaks you have ever seen."

Bellatrix just stared at his face. A small smile was curled about her mouth and an amused glint in her eye. Harry blushed a darker red then he already was.

"It's just- well I mean- I thought that m-maybe we should get out of the market traffic. I-I- um, well I rather like your company and I thought that we could go somewhere where we are less likely to get trampled by people." Harry stammered. By the end his voice had faded. Bellatrix had not answered yet.

Harry groaned in his head. ' Way to go Potter! You were having a pleasant conversation and then you had to go and ask if you want to go somewhere privet. Way to sound like a pervert. You stupid stupid boy! '

Harry turned to go, but someone touched his arm.

It was Bellatrix.

Her head was tilted towards her left and a strange gleam was in her eyes.

"I'll go with you. I do like talking with you."

Harry gave a mental cheer. ' YES!! '

He smiled and offered his arm to her.

"Well, then let's go M'Lady."


End file.
